Les disputes n’ont pas toujours que du mauvais !
by Lea.Weasley
Summary: [OS court] Post Poudlard. Hermione et Ron se sont disputés...RWHG


Quelques années après Poudlard.

Bonne Lecture et merci a tous ceux qui ont mis des reviews sur mes autres fic', si vous passez par là !

**_Les disputes n'ont pas toujours que du mauvais !_**

_« Comme elle passait devant la cheminée, elle regarda les vers de Milton encadrés de métal chromé : "Dix petits Nègres s'en allèrent dîner. L'un d'eux s'étrangla et il n'en resta plus que neuf." »_

Hermione soupira, cela faisait 4 fois qu'elle lisait la même ligne. Ou plutôt elle parcourait les mots sans y prêter attention.

Elle avait tout essayé : faire la vaisselle, ranger son salon, trier ses papiers...Tant de choses qu'elle pouvait faire rapidement à l'aide de la magie, mais qu'elle effectuait à la main, pour s'empêcher de penser a lui...

Voyant qu'aucunes de ses taches « ménagères » ne marchaient, elle avait décidé de lire.

Son loisir préféré, son moyen d'évasion ...

Sure que ça allait fonctionner, elle avait pris dans sa bibliothèque « L'histoire de Poudlard » puis s'était ravisé pour les « Dix petits nègres » d'Agatha Christie. Son roman moldu favori. Sa mère lui avait appris à apprécier l'écriture inimitable de cet auteur. Depuis, elle avait dévoré tous ses romans. Mais celui-ci était parmi les trois qu'elle appréciait le plus...

Elle avait passé le début et la description des personnages qu'elle connaissait par cœur pour se plonger au cœur de l'action...

Mais bien vite, elle s'était rendue compte que son esprit n'arrivait pas à se détacher de lui, de Ron...

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Ron, en rentrant du travail, lui avait annoncé qu'il avait été sollicité pour accomplir une mission importante. Le problème étant qu'elle se déroulait en Russie et devait durer plusieurs mois. Il avait hésité avant d'ajouter qu'elle comportait pas mal de risques.

La réaction d'Hermione ne s'était pas faite attendre.

- J'ose espérer que tu ne comptes pas accepter ?

Ron semblait gêné.

- Ecoute chérie, c'est une formidable promotion, je ne peux pas me permettre de refuser !

Hermione était indignée.

- Une formidable promotion ? Et a quel prix ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, cette mission comporte des risques !

- Je sais, mais...

- Mais rien du tout ! Tu as une famille ! Oui ! Une petite fille et une femme ! Comment peux les oublier ? Enfin bien sur, le travail est plus important que nous ! Et ...

Ce fut au tour de Ron d'être indigné et en colère.

- Comment ...Comment oses tu dire ça ? Je fais tout ça pour vous ! Pour que toi et la petite aient une vie confortable ! Jamais je ne vous abandonnerais !

- Pourtant c'est ce que tu risques de faire si tu acceptes cette mission. Je ne vois pas comment tu peux seulement envisager de dire oui si tu nous aimes vraiment.

Ron ne répondit rien. Il avait l'air écœuré. Il se retourna, se dirigea vers la porte et partit en la claquant.

Hermione sursauta à ce bruit et s'effondra en pleurant. Pourquoi avait elle dit ça ? C'était idiot et elle savait pertinemment que c'était faux. Mais elle avait peur. Peur à chaque fois qu'il partait en mission, même les plus insignifiantes. Et celle-ci l'effrayait d'autant plus.

Elle entendit alors des pleurs provenant de l'étage. Le claquement de la porte d'entrée avait réveillé Keira. Elle monta dans sa chambre, s'approcha du berceau et prit la petite fille dans ses bras. Contre toute attente, elle avait hérité de l'épaisse chevelure brune de sa mère, mais ses yeux étaient bleus, comme ceux de son père. Elle avait un an et demi et déjà le même caractère affirmé d'Hermione. Ron se plaisait à lui faire remarquer.

Elle s'était calmée et à présent elle l'a regardait de ses petits yeux. Soudain, elle prononça :

- Mama !

- Oui, ma chérie.

Hermione était attendrie. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et la recoucha.

- Dors mon ange.

Comme si elle avait compris, la petite ferma les yeux et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. Hermione resta à l'observer puis descendit dans le salon.

Elle referma donc son livre et allait se diriger vers la cuisine quand la sonnette retentit.

Qui cela pouvait il bien être ? Pas Ron, lui n'aurait pas sonné.

Pourtant la personne qu'elle découvrit en ouvrant était bien Ron. Il était trempé. Instantanément, elle oublia leur querelle.

- Oh mon chéri, tu dois être frigorifié. Je vais te chercher une serviette.

- Non !

Ron la retint par le poignet. Elle se retourna.

- Hermione, pardonne moi.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il fut plus rapide.

- Ecoutes moi ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je sais que je cours de gros risques si j'accepte cette mission. Mais si je le fais, c'est pour vous, pour que vous ayez une vie meilleure..., Il marqua une pause. Si tu ne veux pas que j'y aille, je n'irai pas. Keira et toi êtes ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Je vous aime et je ne veux pas vous perdre...Ca m'as mis en colère que tu puisses douter de ça...

Hermione sourit.

- Je sais que tu nous aimes, et c'est a moi de m'excuser, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit...Je t'aime aussi tu sais,...tellement. Mais j'ai toujours peur de te perdre. Quand je te vois partir pour une de tes nouvelles missions...Je suis effrayé à l'idée de ne pas te voir revenir. De ne pas voir revenir l'homme que j'aime, l'homme de ma vie...

Elle se tut.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, leurs regards exprimant leurs sentiments mieux que les mots...

Puis Hermione approcha ses fines mains du visage de Ron et ses doigts effleurèrent ses joues, doucement, comme si il était fragile et qu'elle avait peur de le briser. Ensuite elle approcha son visage et l'embrassa tendrement. Les cheveux ruisselants de pluie de Ron mouillèrent le visage d'Hermione tandis que ses vêtements firent de même avec son corps. Il l'entoura de ses bras puissants et lorsqu'elle mis sa tête sur son torse, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je serais toujours là pour toi mon amour...

Il respira l'odeur de fruits émanant de ses cheveux et ainsi ils restèrent enlacés.

Ils se détachèrent a regret lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils tremblaient tout deux.

- Je crois qu'une douche bien chaude nous fera le plus grand bien...

- Ensemble ?

Le ton innocent de Ron fit sourire Hermione. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et arrivée devant la porte, elle se retourna, un sourire mutin aux lèvres et dit :

- Si tu es sage !

Une fois douchés, Ron et Hermione firent l'amour.

Et cette nuit là, ils conçurent Colin, fruit d'une réconciliation et surtout d'un amour sincère et infaillible...

_**Fin**_

C'est très court et un peu trop simple, je sais, mais j'avais envie d'écrire !

Pour les reviews, c'est comme vous voulez, mais ça fait toujours plaisir !

Merci d'avoir lu !

Bisous,

Léa


End file.
